Alejate de mi
by Oveja-san
Summary: La vida a veces te trae encuentros y momentos difíciles de entender, la mayoría de la beses son por el bien de uno pero, por que sentimos que el bien que nos puede traer es algo que al final no deseamos?  - Song-fic inspirado en la Cancion de Camila ¡Revolucion Raimon!


Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! xD jeje bueno yo no tengo idea de cómo se ahce un song fic asi que ise este de esta forma es mi primer song fic así que espero que les guste y si no acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, reclamos, ayudas y mases

Bueno… amo esta canción aunque sea romántica no se que tiene pero cada que la escucho me pierdo en mis pensamientos y bueno… en alguna de esas lagunas mentales que me dan con la canción vino a mi mente hacer este song fic y que mejor que de esta pareja? Son en cierto modo perfecto para la canción quiero que al leer piensen en quien es el protagonista de esta historia Kidou o Fudou y me lo digan si dejan post y claro también si acertaron xDD ajaja bueno sin mas… el song fic

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el día en que mi padre suba al entretecho y saque mis frazadas gruesas para no pasar frío en las noches y dormir en mi cama es por que leven 5 me "vendió" Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma eleven Go

Antes de leer debes saber: lo que esta en _Cursiva_ son pensamientos

La vida a veces te trae encuentros y momentos difíciles de entender, la mayoría de la beses son por el bien de uno pero, por que sentimos que el bien que nos puede traer es algo que al final no deseamos?

Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.  
>Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.<p>

_Esas son las primeras palabras que __decía tu carta, esa maldita carta…_

Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte.  
>Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.<p>

_Como puedo entenderlo? Me quieres lejos pero no __deseas perderme? Que esta pasando por tu mente maldita sea! _

Continuaba leyendo desesperadamente intentando no dejar que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas. Jamás pensó que al llegar a su casa, la que solían compartir por que ahora no estaba! Se había ido! Finalizando en su carta que no podía soportar verlo y que decidía irse que no lo buscara

_Como no __podría buscarte? Eres la persona mas importante de mi vida, como pudo pasar por tu mente esa idea? _

La luz ya, no alcanza...  
>No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza...<br>Un Ángel te cuida...

Corría buscándolo desesperadamente por cada calle cercana a su hogar, aquel hogar que habían construidos juntos ladrillo por ladrillo. Seguía corriendo sin parar esperanzado de que no estuviera muy lejos y poder encontrarlo

- halo? Sakuma?

- donde estas?

- se fue Sakuma! El muy idiota se fue!

- como? Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?

- me dejo una carta y además decía que no lo buscara!

- y que estas haciendo en este momento?

- que crees que hago? Estoy buscándolo!

- no puedes pensar – se detiene un momento para poder pensar las palabras ideales que decir – tal ves el… piensa que eso es lo mejor

- como podría ser tan idiota y pensar eso?

- tal ves cree que te esta haciendo un favor

- no lo creo Sakuma – corta

Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...

Y aléjate de mi amor...  
>Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...<br>No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
>y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO<p>

Pensaba en cada palabra de esa carta aun no podía y no quería entenderlo, es acaso que ya no sentía nada por el? Ambos habían superado juntos el que dirán de la sociedad y también lo que pensaban sus compañeros de su relación.

No podía, no quería aceptarlo, el estar sin el, unas horas un día, no podía. No le importaba si este había nacido en un orfanato o en un basural, no le importaba si no se mostraba tal cual era ya que el sabia que a pesar de todo su interior decía que lo amaba aunque a veces le costara poder decirlo… eso lo hacia pensar, el jamás lo había dicho

Si aun no me lo crees amor...  
>y quieres tu correr el riesgo<br>veras que soy realmente bueno  
>en engañar y hacer sufrir<br>a quien mas quiero.

_Realmente crees que eso me importa? Te quiero maldita sea! Y lo sabes… se que a veces me cuesta demostrár__telo pero es que… tengo miedo de arruinarlo, siempre cometo errores y si tu los cometes es por que eres humano y los humanos solemos equivocarnos tarado!_

Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
>quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto<p>

_No me mereces? Creo que eso debería decirlo yo, aun no entiendo esto maldita sea! _

Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte  
>Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.<p>

Seguía buscando en cada rincón y cada minúsculo lugar de Inazuma towm

La luz ya, no alcanza...  
>No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza... <p>

Cada segundo que pasaba se le hacia interminable y se dio cuenta que todo era una perdida de tiempo, donde esta su mente estratégica en ese momento? Se dirigió al único en que entupidamente no había buscado, el aeropuerto de Inazuma. Corrió mas rápido, lo mas que pudo, en ese momento deseaba ser tan rápido como kazemaru y al entrar lo vio… con sus maletas sentado, esperando la llamada para su vuelo. Estaba cansado y sentía que sus pies ya no podían andar, no sabia que hacer para poder llamar su atención e impedir que se fuera. Junto todas sus energías para un ultimo acto antes de lanzarse al suelo a descansar

Un Ángel te cuida...  
>Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida...<p>

- Kidoooooooooooooooou! – grito y este se dio vuelta sorprendido

No sabia de donde había sacado las fuerzas pero se acerco asta el nombrado y se paro en frente de el

- que se supone que pensabas hacer?

- Fudou yo… - baja la mirada

Y aléjate de mi amor...  
>Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...<br>No soy quien en verdad parezco...  
>y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO<p>

- eres idiota? He recorrido todo Inazuma buscándote! Ya ni siento mis piernas, al volver te ira muy mal

- yo no… no volveré

- como que no volverás? No te lo estoy pidiendo! Es una orden

- Fudou detente… tome una decisión, y no volveré – dice firmemente

- y en que se baza tu decisión?

- yo… - vuelve a bajar la mirada – no te merezco…

- no piensas que soy yo quien debería decir eso?

Si aun no me lo crees amor...  
>y quieres tu correr el riesgo<br>veras que soy realmente bueno  
>en engañar y hacer sufrir<br>y hacer llorar  
>a quien mas quiero..<p>

- por que quieres siempre quedar como el malo? Todos creen que soy un ejemplo el perfecto Yuuto kidou y… ni siquiera saben quien realmente soy

- no eres perfecto… - kidou lo mira sorprendido – ahora estas cometiendo un error, el primer error del gran y perfecto yuuto kidou

- aléjate de mi Fudou, no soy quien tu piensas

- se quien eres kidou… eres mío

- no estoy jugando fudou,

- tu crees que yo estoy jugando?

- por que tenias que encontrarme? No vez que esto lo hace mas complicado

- y mucho que me costo… parece que mi mente trabaja mejor contigo – le sonríe tiernamente

- no hagas esto por… favor

a quien mas quiero…

- kidou… - respira profundo y se queda un momento en silencio – t-te quiero – mira para otro lado ruborizado

- que? – no cree lo que escucha – no quieras hacerme cambiar de opinión! – grita sonrojado

- no lo are… es tu decisión… pero si te iras, quiero que lo sepas, estoy enamorado de ti y te odio por eso, te odio por que si te vez estaré todo lo que me queda de vida llorando y tomando helado con midorikawa y Suzano – kidou rie – que es tan divertido? No estábamos en un momento dramático?

- no quiero lastimarte y hacerte sufrir… se que lo are si estoy junto a ti…

- si pasa sabre superarlo

- quien eres y que as hecho con el Akio que yo conozco?

- si tengo que cambiar para que te quedes lo are

- pensé que no estabas intentando hacer que me quedes pero… no quiero que cambies, me gustas tal cual eres – sonríe

- se que te quedaras

- por que estas tan seguro? – el de ojos verdes en un movimiento rápido se acerca y besa al de ojos rojos de una forma dulce y muy tierna. Aquel beso es correspondido por el de rastas y solo el aire faltante hace que estos se separen

- por que se que no puedes vivir sin mi – sonríe triunfante

- eres un idiota lo sabes?

- claro que lo se… y todo es tu culpa

a Quien mas quiero…

Espero que les aya gustado y si lo desean dejen _reviews_ :D 


End file.
